Field of Technology
This relates to computer networks, and more particularly to real-time detection and analysis of network behavior.
Description Prior Art
Network monitoring, analysis, and protection is a complex problem. Some existing solutions target distributed denial of service (DDoS) identification and mitigation. Example existing solutions include offerings from Black Lotus (now Level 3), Radware, Prolexic (now Akamai), Neustar, and Arbor Networks (now NetScout Systems).
Other existing solutions target monitoring network traffic and security. Example existing solutions include offerings from Renysys (now Dyn), ManageEngine, Plixer, Arbor Networks (now NetScout Systems), Deepfield, Lancope (now Cisco Systems), FlowTraq, NetScout Systems, Riverbed, CA Technologies, Thousand Eyes Intelligent Routing, Cisco, Noction Host Monitoring, Server Density, and Data Dog.